Smash Bros Z: The Saga Of Darkness
by CyberNinja12
Summary: Set in the beginning of Super Smash Brothers 4. On a peaceful day, a tournament was being held for fun, until the very first match was interrupted by a being claiming to know the rest of the cast. Interrupting the match and beginning to cause total chaos, it is up to three warriors to stop him. Rated T for language and violence. May change.


Chapter 1: Rising Darkness

There he tumbled, through a crumbling world, his sword sticking into the ground. Rage, sorrow, envy, all of these things began to course through his thoughts. Try as he might, he was losing the battle to hold back his inner demons.

" _It is futile, boy. They do not care for you. All you're doing is prolonging the inevitable. Give in, and we shall show them the error of their ways._ " The dark voices within his mind spoke. He twisted and turned, a purple fire emanating from his body. Unable to bear it any longer, he began screaming agony.

"No! You're wrong! I refuse to harm my friends!" The red haired boy screamed, fighting to repress the darkness raging within him. Needless to say, it was beginning to slowly overtax him. The purple flames surrounded his entire body, and his eyes began changing from blue to a deep red. The Darkness was starting to grow stronger.

" _You're a fool. They don't care about you at all! If they did, then why would they leave you here, all alone? Why leave you, the greatest warrior amongst them, in the shadows? Tell me, is that your idea of a friend?_ " The Darkness said. The boy stopped and began to think. That was true. They did leave him here, and for what? He deserved more than this!

" _That's right, you do deserve more. Why should you stay here when all of the others get to be in the spotlight? It's high time we showed them just how powerful you truly are._ " The Darkness said. The red haired boy laughed manically as small fangs began to grow in his mouth. His armor began to turn black, with gold lines running across it. His hair began to change jet black and stood up on it's own. His sword took on a black color, a red gem forming in the middle of the hilt, purple flames surrounding it. Finally, a dragon like black mask began forming around his face, with red eyes in the middle.

"We'll show them..." The boy said, raising his sword up to the sky and shooting a stream of purple fire from it. "Heroes of Smash, be warned...I'm coming for you."

*meanwhile, in a large stadium with the Smash Brothers logo in the center of the stage*

"Ladies and gentlemen, at long last, our annual Smash Bash Tournament's very first match! From the Mushroom Kingdom, the plumber who's saved his princess countless times! Mario!" The announcer yelled. From the right side of the stadium, Mario walked inside, tipping his hat to the spectators and walking onto the stage with a grin on his face. He took a deep breath and looked ahead of him to the other end of the stadium.

"And now, hailing from Port Town, the futuristic bounty hunter. Criminals fear his very name, and his racing skills unprecedented! We give you, Douglas Jay Falcon!" The announcer yelled. From the other end of the stadium, Captain Falcon front flipped through, landing a perfect ten on the left end of the stadium opposite to Mario. The crowd went wild as he did a series of flashy moves just for show. Mario smirked.

"You never change, do you Falcon?" Mario asked, laughing a little. Captain Falcon looked at him with a smile. "Hey, anything to please the crowd. Now then, are you ready?" He asked, getting into his signature fighting stance. Mario nodded and did the same.

"Alrighty folks, without further ado, let us begin! Caaaaaaan I get a count down, folks?" The announcer asked, hyping the crowd up. To say the least, he did a great job. and Mario both backflipped away from each other and waited.

"THREE!"

"TWO!"

"ONE!"

"GOOOO!"

Both Mario and Falcon ran towards each other, this fists colliding. Mario grabbed Falcon by the arm and threw him backwards, running towards him kicking him in midair. Falcon landed on the ground and rolled forward, kicking the plumber and sending him flying. He sprinted forward and went for a knee, but Mario grabbed it and tried to hold it back, both of them sliding across the stadium.

"I'm surprised! You've gotten a lot stronger since we last fought!" Falcon yelled, backflipping off Mario and punching him in the face. Mario flipped twice and began punching Falcon rapidly, surrounding his hands in fire and uppercutting Falcon into the air. Before he had a chance to dodge, he jumped upwards and slammed his fist into him, sending him spiraling down into the stadium and making a cloud of dust shoot up.

"Trust me, I have lots more surprises in store for you, Falcon." Mario said. The bounty hunter jumped to his feet and ran towards Mario, hitting him with a falcon kick and finishing by elbowing him into the air. Mario dived towards him, but Falcon simply jabbed at him rapidly and roundhouse kicked him to the side. Mario rolled across the floor and got up, shooting several large fireballs at him.

Captain Falcon jumped into the air in surprise, barely managing to avoid the onslaught. Mario jumped after him and punched at him, but Falcon dodged and lashed out with a kick. Mario blocked the kick and began punching at him rapidly, Falcon meeting his attacks with several of his owns. Both continued their battle in midair until they crashed down onto the stadium floor once more, back flipping away each other.

"Well then, Mario, let's see you stand up to this!" Captain Falcon yelled, sprinting towards Mario at full speed and slamming his shoulder into his torso. Mario flew upwards, but Captain Falcon slammed his heel into his head and knocked him back into the stadium floor, elbowing him in the chest and sending him flying right into a stadium wall so hard he left an indent in it. Mario freed himself and jumped off the wall, slamming into Falcon and rapidly punching him with fire coated fists. He flipped upwards and dived, his fist slamming directly against Falcon's cheek and creating an explosion of sparks and fire.

"What an amazing combination! You can see the power these two heroes hold!" The announcer yelled. Mario and Falcon began clashing rapidly at high speed, small shock waves appearing across the stage. Soon both of them appeared in midair and went past each other, landing on opposite ends of the stadium. Mario cupped his hands together and shot a beam of fire at Falcon, but he dodged and coated his fist in fire, flying towards Mario and punching him in the torso. Mario coughed and swung a right hook at him, but Falcon grabbed his arm and threw him into the ground.

Refusing to give up, Mario began a rapid series of punches and kicks towards Falcon, which he barely dodged. Roaring with determination, Mario slammed a solid blow to Falcon's midsection and launched him into the stage, setting him ablaze as he recovered and slid backwards.

"Alright then, I underestimated you big time, Mario. We need to end this!" Falcon yelled. Mario nodded and became surrounded in an aura of fire, Falcon becoming surrounded in an aura of electricity. Both aura's shot upwards into the sky. The crowd was filled with Ooh's and Ah's as the two of them took a step forward.

" _FLAMING FIST_!" Mario yelled, running towards Captain Falcon as a trail of fire followed his hand.

" _LIGHTNING FALCON KICK_!" Captain Falcon yelled, sliding towards Mario with a giant amount of electricity coating his foot. The two of them clashed, putting in all of their effort to overpower the other. Soon, a giant explosion of fire and electricity formed, both of them being sent flying into walls with major damage. ( **Not percentages, I mean like scratches and bruises and the like** ) For a moment, there was silence. A few stones crumbling from the damaged walls made noise, but nothing more. Then...

The audience went crazy with more cheer and applause.

"A-amazing...i-is this a d-draw?!" The announcer asked excitedly. The two fighters were showing absolutely no response until finally, after about ten seconds, they started moving. Both walked into the center of stage and smiled at the other.

"Well then, Mario, color me surprised. You managed to tie with me going at full power." Captain Falcon stated, though with a hint of disappointment in his voice. Mario on the other hand, seemed excited and gleeful.

"This is amazing! I never thought I'd have to go all out! This exhilaration is unlike any I've ever felt before..." Mario stated, clenching and unclenching his fist. Just before the two turned to look at the audience, however, just as the two of them began to shake hands, a evil laughter filled the sky. The two of them jumped away as a giant purple light struck the center of the stage, cracking it in half.

"I must say I'm impressed with you two. You've grown stronger since I last saw you _._ " A voice said. Mario and Falcon looked at the smoke and saw two glowing red eyes. From the smoke stepped a swordsman wearing black armor with gold lines running across it, a black dragon mask with red eyes, a black sword with a red gem in the hilt, and black, spiky hair. An aura of purple flames surrounded him, and he spoke in a distorted voice.

"Who the hell are you?!" Captain Falcon asked. The swordsman turned to face him.

"I am a forgotten blade, one that has cut through his blindness. One that has seen the darkness of this world first hand. My name is Darkoy." Darkoy said. His very presence radiated power, a strength the likes of which neither fighters had seen before.

"Just what do you want then, Darkoy?" Mario asked. Darkoy laughed arrogantly, and then pointed his blade at him.

"A simple answer, my friend. I am going to bathe the Smash Universe in the darkness I had to endure for years on end. And once that goal is complete, I will rule over all of Smash as it's new king. You wouldn't mind, would you?" Darkoy asked smugly.

"Yes, I would mind! Who do you think you are?!" Mario asked angrily.

"A demon, more or less. I've grown tired of listening to your voice." Darkoy said. Both Mario and Captain Falcon ran towards him, but he yelled and lifted his sword towards the skies, a purple fire shooting from it. He then slammed down the sword down into the ground just as the two of them were upon him, a giant blast of purple fire cleaving through the stadium and sending both Mario and Captain Falcon flying. Mario landed outside, barely conscious.

"What...what kind of power is this guy packing?..." Mario said, struggling to get up. Once more he saw a giant purple pillar of flame erupt from the stadium, and he knew that no one could possibly be alive anymore. He saw Darkoy walk outside holding Captain Falcon by the neck, a misty black energy coating his body.

"I'll start with you." Darkoy said. Captain Falcon screamed in agony as his body was surrounded in a shadowy black energy. Soon his eyes turned purple, and his suit turned black, as well his armor pieces turning silver. Darkoy dropped Captain Falcon, who then took a knee.

"What is it you wish for, my liege?" Captain Falcon asked. Mario went wide mouthed in shock.

"What have you done to him?!" Mario yelled. Darkoy merely smirked.

"I've corrupted him with my darkness. Anyone who experiences such a phenomenon grows to be ten times more powerful than they were previously! With such a power, I will dominate the Smash Universe!" Darkoy yelled in psychotic glee. Mario glared, but didn't speak. As he was now, he stood no chance against the two of them.

"I won't let you do this, Darkoy. I refuse!" Mario yelled, running towards the two of them. Dark Captain Falcon immediately stood up to intercept him, but all he saw was his after image as Mario jumped above the two of them and continued jumping away. He began to run after him, but Darkoy held out his hand.

"Don't bother, Falcon. He'll be coming back to us soon enough. Come, we have much work to do." Darkoy said, beginning to walk away. Dark Captain Falcon nodded and followed after him.

Mario kept jumping as fast as he could. He needed to warn the other smashers about this before it was too late. Increasing his speed to as fast as he could go, he kept jumping, heading for Luigi's house. Who was this Darkoy, and where did he come from? Find out next time on Smash Bros Z! (Cue Ultimate Tenkaichi: Main Menu Theme)

* * *

 **If you manage to guess who Darkoy is, you get a cookie. But, no spoilers please. This is Cyber, signing off!**


End file.
